Lost Girl
| image = | format = | running time = 44 min. | genre = | rating = | country = Canada | network = Showcase (Canada) Syfy (US) | seasons = 5 | number of episodes = 77 | production company = Prodigy Pictures | executive producers = Michelle Lovretta, Peter Mohan S1; Jeremy Boxen S2; Emily Andras S3, S4; Michael Grassi S5 Plato Fountidakis; Brad Markowitz; Vanessa Piazza; Paul Rapovski; Grant Rosenberg; James Thorpe Jay Firestone | producers = Wanda Chaffey; Wendy Grean | principal cast = Anna Silk; Kris Holden-Ried; Ksenia Solo; Zoie Palmer; Rick Howland; K.C. Collins | 1st = September 12th, 2010 | last = October 25th, 2015 }} Lost Girl is a Canadian fantasy-noir supernatural drama television series that premiered at 9:00 pm on Showcase on Sunday, September 12, 2010. Starring Anna Silk, Lost Girl follows the life of Bo, a bisexual Succubus and powerful warrior, as she learns to control her supernatural abilities, discover the truth about her origins, and help those in need. Bo was raised by human parents that secretly adopted her when she was an infant. When she was a teenager, she killed her high school boyfriend by uncontrollably draining him of his Chi (life force) energy during her first sexual experience. Not knowing what had happened and unable to understand what she had done, Bo ran away from home, living a life without friends or family, moving from place to place, and changing identities each time she killed again. It was not until she was discovered by the Fae ten years later that she found out she belonged to an ancient order of supernatural beings who have existed for millennia among humans unaware of their secret world. There are two clans in the Fae universe, Light and Dark, and all Fae must choose one of the two — but not Bo. Bo vows to live on her own terms, even if it means existing in the abyss between good and evil. The series was created by Michelle Lovretta, based on an idea by Jay Firestone, and produced by Prodigy Pictures, with the participation of the Canadian Television Fund (Canada Media Fund), a not-for-profit partnership between the Government of Canada and the Canadian cable industry, and in association with Shaw Media. The first season ran for thirteen episodes, followed by twenty-two episodes in the second season, and thirteen episodes in the third and fourth seasons. The fifth and final season consists of sixteen episodes divided into two parts, with the first eight episodes beginning in December 2014 and second eight episodes in Fall 2015. Lost Girl is rated 14+ in Canada. TV-MA/DLSV (17) in the United States. MA 15+ in Australia. 15 in the United Kingdom and Ireland. source: Lost Girl Wiki Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Notes & Trivia * The actual pilot of the series is not the first episode, It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World. The pilot that sold the series to Showcase is Vexed and was used as the eight episode of Season One.Exclusive: Syfy’s 'Lost Girl' interviews. Monsters and Critics (M&C), July 30, 2011 In Vexed, Bo's eyes do not turn blue when she feeds from chi and sexual energy, and there are visible differences in Anna Silk's makeup and hair between the "Bo and Lauren" lovemaking scene and the scene that followed because a problem with the film stock discovered during post-production necessitated the reshoot of the scene. * Lost Girl premiered in Australia on the Sci Fi Channel (renamed SF Channel) on July 14, 2011; and the United Kingdom (UK and Ireland) on Syfy (UK) on September 1, 2011. It premiered in the United States on Syfy on Monday, January 16, 2012, at 10:00 pm. * Episodes on Syfy in the United States are edited from their original 44:00 minutes to provide more time for commercial advertisements. * The DVDs and Blu-rays of Lost Girl contain the original episodes as seen on Showcase. * Before the end of the first season, Lost Girl was named Number 9 on the list of the top ten illegally downloaded TV shows from the torrent website, The Pirate Bay.Piracy Hot List: 'Despicable Me,' Dr. Dre, NBC's 'Chuck'. The Hollywood Reporter, November 30, 2010 Home Video * Lost Girl: Season One * Lost Girl: Season Two * Lost Girl: Season Three * Lost Girl: Season Four * Lost Girl: Season Five References See also External Links ---- Category:Lost Girl/Media Category:Programs Category:Canadian programs Category:Prodigy Pictures Category:Showcase Category:Syfy Category:2010s/Programs Category:2010/Premieres Category:2015/Cancellations Category:Emily Andras Category:Jeremy Boxen Category:Wanda Chaffey Category:Trevor Fencott Category:Jay Firestone Category:Plato Fountidakas Category:M.A. Lovretta Category:Peter Mohan Category:Vanessa Piazza Category:Paul Rapovski Category:Erik Canuel Category:Paul Fox Category:Robert Lieberman Category:John Fawcett Category:Steve DiMarco Category:Pamela Pinch Category:Ron Murphy Category:Lee Rose Category:Paolo Barzman Category:David Greene Category:Mairzee Almas Category:Andy Mikita Category:Clark Johnson Category:Lynne Stopkewich Category:Michael DeCarlo Category:James Dunnison Category:Brett Sullivan Category:David Winning Category:Steve Cochrane Category:Duana Taha Category:Sandra Chwialkowska Category:Rachel Sutherland Category:Alexandra Zarowny Category:Michael Grassi Category:Grant Rosenberg Category:Shelley Scarrow Category:James Thorpe Category:Harris Goldberg Category:Alan McCullough Category:Sam Ruano Category:Brendon Yorke Category:Lara Azzopardi Category:Lauren Gosnell Category:Anna Silk Category:Kris Holden-Ried Category:Ksenia Solo Category:K.C. Collins Category:Zoie Palmer Category:Richard Howland Category:Cle Benentt